02 January 2003
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2003-01-02 ;Comments *Programme comes from Peel Acres. JP: "The heating has gone in our house. We've all been huddled together for warmth, but I've broken away from the group in order to come and do this programme." *As also mentioned in last night's programme, John has spent a considerable amount of time over the festive period listening through items from the piles of unheard music stacked around the house. He expresses his disappointment at finding very few records he feels are worth sharing with the listeners - the compilation LP "Fields And Streams" on the Kill Rock Stars label is one that bucks the trend. *Peel describes "One Live in Nottingham" as "a traumatic week in lots of ways." *The Pig's Big 78 had been sent to Peel through the post and had arrived "fatally cracked", along with another 10" that didn't survive the journey. Peel advises anyone thinking of donating 78s to the programme not to send them in the mail. Sessions * James Yorkston & The Athletes #1. Available on the Domino 2xLP / 2xCD (10th Anniversary Reissue) - Moving Up Country Tracklisting *Crack (We Are Rock): Cave (LP - Silent Fantasy) Tigerbeat6 *Aereogramme: Indiscretion #243 (LP - Sleep And Release) Chemikal Underground *DJ Brokenwindow: That Dead DJ Can Spin & Dance (LP - Parallel Universe #1) Violent Turd *James Yorkston & The Athletes: St Patrick (Peel session) *Freeform: Human (LP - Human) Skam :JP: "Do you know, every time when I'm played this record I've thought I'd introduce it by playing a little bit of Stravinsky. Up until now, I've not done it - and I'm not doing it tonight. But one of these days, it will be hilarious. You'll love it." *Antihero: Stravinsky Gave Me Nightmares (CD Single) Integrity *Prewar Yardsale: Psychadelicate (b/w She Used To Be Cool 7") A-Ok *Morgan Heritage: Ain't Too Proud (7") Penthouse *Land Of Nod: Half-Light (LP - Inducing The Sleep Sphere) Ochre *Yeah Yeah Yeahs: Modern Things (Various LP - Fields And Streams) Kill Rock Stars *James Yorkston & The Athletes: Tender To The Blues (Peel session) *Chi-Lites: There Will Never Be Any Peace (Until God Is Seated At The Conference Table) (7") Brunswick *Melys: When It All Comes Down (LP - Casting Pearls) Sylem *Billy Bunter & Lisa Pin-Up: What Would We Do (12" - UK Hard Trance Vol 2 (The Roosta Remixes)) Honey Pot *Crimea: Lottery Winners On Acid (CD Single) Shiny Beast *Big Bill & His Chicago Five: I'm Gonna Move To The Outskirts Of Town (10") Columbia (Pig's Big 78) *RJD2: The Horror (LP - Deadringer) Definitive Jux (Wrong Track Moment) Track "Cut Out To FL" is announced, but a different track gets played. JP: "Right LP, wrong track." *Broken Family Band: When We're Dry (LP - The King Will Build A Disco) Snowstorm *James Yorkston & The Athletes: 6.30 Is Just Way Too Early (Peel session) *Decomposed Subsonic: Fake (Various 3 x 12" LP - Warenkorb #4) Ware *Segue: "Hi! This is Kelly Willis, wishing you a happy and healthy holiday season." *Von Bondies: Tell Me What You See (7") Must Destroy *Jeff Hanson: Hiding Behind The Moon (Various LP - Fields And Streams) Kill Rock Stars *Ras Shiloh: More Than I Can Say (7") Penthouse *Miss: Electric Eye (LP - No Radio) Morphius *Total Science: Make Me Feel (LP - Audio Works 03) C I A *James Yorkston & The Athletes: La Magnifica (Peel Session) *Arthur K Adams: Let Your Hair Down (Various LP - New Breed R&B) Kent *Santo & Johnny: Long Walk Home (LP - Encore) Canadian-American *Xela: The Long Walk Home At Midnight (LP - For Frosty Mornings & Summer Nights) Neo Ouija File ;Name *John_Peel_20030102.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 13 of 17 (2002-3) *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:Available online Category:Peel shows Category:2003 Category:Wrong Track Moment